


When You Say Nothing At All

by The_Almighty_Ro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, First Crush, John being John, M/M, in other words a dork, well black crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Almighty_Ro/pseuds/The_Almighty_Ro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is better to remain silent and be thought a fool than to open one's mouth and remove all doubt." - Mark Twain</p>
<p>Or: John has his first blackcrush and is an idiot about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Say Nothing At All

John understood troll romance insofar as the red quadrant went; he knew that it was a heart, that the troll equivalent of love was pity, and that sex was involved. He also got that the diamond was the one with the platonic life-partner that kept your shit in line and that the club equated to the same thing as a cockblock, but with more purpose behind it. Those weren't very hard to understand when they were explained by Rose, who had had far more experience with them by that point than any of them cared or wanted to know. He understood them to an extent, all of them, except one.

The black quadrant was the one that made his head spin the most if he thought on it too long; how could you want to have sex with someone you were supposed to hate? How did that even work? Rose had tried to explain to him that it was more like a romantic rivalry than anything else, that there wasn't any real-or platonic-hatred behind it because that would mean one or both partners got hurt. He still didn't get it and so she left it alone and went back to knitting.

Or...he didn't get it until he had caught Karkat hateflirting with Dave and saw black. It had shocked him to his core just how jealous he had gotten over the two elbowing each other and exchanging insults in rapid fire like it was perfectly normal, like they had been doing it for years (which he supposed they had, he'd heard many a tale about the Great Suplex Incident from a gleeful Terezi). Karkat was supposed to do do those things with him and only him; he was supposed to shriek and threaten abuse at him while John laughed and poked and prodded until his friend exploded and Gamzee was the only one who could bring him back down to some modicum of calm. He was supposed...supposed...

Oh.

John had a black crush on him. He didn't know how, or why, or when, but he wanted to pin his friend against a wall and kiss him senseless and then shove him down a flight of stairs and just laugh while he screamed and flipped him off; he wanted to drag him off and wind him up only to leave him panting and flushed as he flew away feeling the smuggest he had ever felt; he wanted to touch Karkat in ways that he couldn't begin to understand and kiss him and bite him, and have him do the same with just as much force. The shock of his realization made him catatonic for several days before Karkat himself stomped up and screamed him into reacting.

He had growled in annoyance, grabbed the troll by his over-sized sweater, and yanked him into rough kiss before shoving him away and flying off to brood elsewhere and leaving Karkat in his own state of catatonia. When he sought him out again later and demanded answers, John just laughed it off and asked what he was even talking about.

"I wasn't hate flirting with you, Karkat," he said, "I don't even know how your silly troll romance stuff works!"

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my fills from the HSWC Bonus Round, this time featuring John and Karkat~


End file.
